Untitled First Trilogy
Overview The First Trilogy follows a group of masked vigilantes based in New Jersey who get their start by fighting local crime and making the streets safer. They decide to take their efforts further by going overseas and helping our country fight the terrorist forces. When they get back home from a victory, they learn that a new vigilante, calling himself The Navigator, had surfaced. With his ruthless and borderline terrorist actions, all the vigilantes are resented. Masked vigilantism is quickly outlawed and the team is forced to resign. With Navigator being the only on not resigning, some of the team desides to go find him when they see a newly released video of him terrorizing a criminal. They are able to figure out where he is based on a few background details of the video, so they go searching. Unknown to them, the police were also on their way to find Navigator. The leader of the team, gets to him first and begins trying to capture him. As the fight ensues, the police arrive and, with the leader only being partially dressed in his signature outfit, mistake him for Navigator and gun him down. Navigator and the remaining team members flee, and the police take in the body, believing they have killed Navigator and call off their search. The Navigator apologizes to the team and explains his intentions. He then leaves them to find another path. Months later, the remaining former vigilantes are forced to reunite against a mercenary and his men who are hunting them. As their numbers thin, the few that remain are forced to abandon their alter egoes and go into hiding. One survivor publishes comic books and literature based on his adventures with the team. The work is widely acclaimed and brings back some enthusiasm about the idea of masked vigilantes. Another survivor joins a secret organization that is searching the galaxy for other inhabitable planets. A few others were not confirmed dead but it is unknown what they are doing. Plot Part 1 Part 2 Part 3 Characters Captain Origin - Origin was discharged from the military because of injuries sustained in battle. When he got home, he slowly recovered and because he still felt compelled to fight injustice, began watching his town for crime. He got a few good reactions at first after stopping a robbery, but didn't want to do it out of vanity. He disguised himself in a custom military grade outfit and armed himself with multiple firearms and blades. He took his crime fighting to an all new level and became well known around town for his efforts. When a few others masked up, he was looked at as the one who started it all, and the public began calling him Captain Origin. Once a local team of vigilantes became active, he was the de facto leader. He led the team to many victories against gangs and all the way up to an insurgent terrorist organization over in other countries. He was eventually gunned down by the police when they mistook him for The Navigator. Since there was no information on who either vigilante really was, they closed the case with the man that Origin was before masking up was Navigator. Capital Man - insert bio here Dragonfly - Dragonfly was a physicist who designed a prototype rocket propeller that ran on almost no energy and used it to create a compact jet pack. When word got around about the masked vigilantes, he decided he would use his technology to create a persona of his own, later known as Dragonfly. He joined up with Captain Origin's team and became their engineer. He designed tools and devices that the others could outfit themselves with to make them seem more superhuman. He would make things that would fit the vigilante's character. Capital Man, who was perceived as a Superman-type hero was given an energy shield that made him bullet proof and protected him from most damage. Dragonfly also designed a portable machine that could be used to pump an adrenaline type fluid into somebody. They were stronger and didn't feel pain. They could also see things slower than normal, making their reflexes much better than a normal person's. The Navigator ended up with this after he stole it from the team. When all masked vigilantes began being hunted, the remaining team members, now including The Navigator, are forced to suit up and regroup to fight their common enemy. After the number were thinned, the reformed Navigator was forced to take on the leader of the group alone because he was the only one that hadn't quit. Dragonfly decided to take back his resignation so that Navigator wouldn't have to fight alone. Dragonfly is killed in the fight when the enemy attached a bomb to him. To avoid harming Navigator in the blast, Dragonfly jets off and flies into a group of the terrorist's henchmen, killing them all. This gave Navigator a fair fight, enabling him to survive. Prometheus - insert bio here Arcadia - insert bio here Horizon - insert bio here The Navigator - insert bio here